the_abandoned_empressfandomcom-20200214-history
Carsein de Rass
Carsein de Rass is the youngest son of House Rass and second son of Duke Arkint de Rass. Personality He is always loud and talks informally though he is a noble. He is haughty and childish, and teases at times. But he has a soft side, and is a loyal, honest and trustworthy person. Most of the time he unconsciously scratches his head when he is confused or gives up. He doesn't show proper manners which are to be exhibited by nobles, and behaves like a commoner. He expects others to be casual with him since it's more comfortable for him. He is a dedicated and skilled swordsman, and is able to pinpoint all the mistakes of his opponents while fighting. Appearance He has spiky bright red hair and blue eyes. He usually wears outfits with overalls in his casual attire, and wears his House uniform after he is knighted. He is tall and handsome. History He is regarded as a genius of the century along with Allendis since he is the youngest person to have been knighted in the whole history of the empire. He became a knight at the age of 16, and is a prodigy in sword fighting. He became a knight much early mainly due to his hard work after he decided to make Prince Ruvellis regret what he said. That is, Prince Ruvellis called him as a person who can't even protect himself after sparring with him in the Monique estate. His first friend is Aristia , and they meet for the first time in the market after she temporarily moves to the Monique estate. When he was looking for swords in the market, he notices that Aristia is going for the same sword as him. After seeing the calluses on her hands, he asks her for how long she has been training, to which her reply was- a year and a half. And then he gives her a sword suitable for her to handle, which was much similar to the one her father gave her for her eleventh birthday. This shows that he is an expert in swords, and is also a skilled swordsman. Before leaving, he tells her that she can come any time to his house to learn sword fighting, and hurries home without asking her name. Later, when she comes to meet him in his house to learn from him as no one is there to teach her in the Monique estate, he is delighted to see her, but becomes mean and harsh after he comes to know her name. This is because she was the future Empress, and he wasn't willing to teach anyone who just wants to show off or learn it as a hobby. Moreover, there was no need to protect herself as she would have enough bodyguards to protect her when she becomes the Empress. Initially, he teaches her how to wield a sword because he was forced to do so by his father's orders after Marquess Keirean leaves her in the Monique estate due to some urgent work and asks Duke Arkint to send his son there to teach her. At first, they don't get along well, and she leaves him after a quarrel soon after he starts her lessons. Then after she overworks herself to become a knight sooner despite his warnings, she faints. Immediately, he carries her to her room and calls the doctor. When she wakes up, he asks her the reason why she works hard to excel in sword fighting despite being the future Empress, and she tells him that she wouldn't become the Empress, and instead would become a knight since she doesn't want to involve herself with the Prince. Then after she gets better, he starts teaching her again, and slowly their friendship grows. Ultimately, they become close friends, and he feels happy to have a friend like her. Relationships # Aristia Pioneer la Monique - They are close friends. He slowly develops a liking for her, and later starts having feelings for her like Allendis, but doesn't express any since the aristocrat faction has already spread rumours that Carsien and Aristia are lovers. Hence, it's difficult for them to be close in front of the public since she is the future empress. # Allendis de Verita - He is of the same age as Allendis, but is usually annoyed by his presence especially when he is too close to Aristia. He calls Allendis as weed because of his hair colour. Trivia * He became a knight sooner in Aristia's second life. In her previous life, he became a knight only after he was an adult. * He is 3 years older than Aristia. * He prefers sweet things over sour things. This is revealed when he is unable to drink hibiscus tea without 2 cubes of sugar. Gallery K.PNG|Carsien in his House uniform 045.jpeg.jpg|Carsien getting ready to be knighted in the knighting ceremony 18.jpg|Carsien in his casual outfit Category:Gallery